Gathering of the Nations
by LudwigTheViolin
Summary: The gathering of nations is often a grand sight to behold. Some of the gatherings, however, aren't exactly grand. Germanic reunions are always a disaster, no matter how hard Germany tries. Nordic meetings often translate to invading Iceland's personal life. And Roman reunions are almost perfect, except for the times where Italy ruins it.
1. Germanic

**A/N: Hallo! This is my first Hetalia fanfic, so I'm excited. I learned I'm not good at fanfics that involve a lot of plot changes and character development. However, this is Hetalia, and I can research history to help me with the stories, which is nice. The fanfic is rated T because of various (a lot of) mentions of alchohol and mild swearing. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **"You know, part of the reason why I'm so awesome is because I drink beer." -Prussia**

 **Germanic Reunion - July 25, 2011**

 _~Third Person~_

There is one thing that all of the children/grandchildren of Germania have in common. And that one thing is alcohol.

For once in a human lifetime it seemed as if this one reunion would be sort of normal and would result in the least damage to the host's home. Except, this year it ended up being held in Germany's basement. Which, with that factor alone, was enough to result in a riot. It was Germany's basement for heaven's sake! What do you expect to find there? Guns? Dead bodies? Prussia lives there for a reason, you know! There were barrels in that basement. Barrels of beer.

 _~Prussia's Awesome Perspective~_

"Yo, West! What's for breakfast?" I yelled out, walking into the kitchen. I thought today would be like every awesome day I had, West and I would have breakfast, Germany would go out to walk the dogs while I would obsessively clean the house, or vice versa, Italy would show up, we'd have pasta for lunch, and then I would go out drinking with France and Spain.

Today was not my regularly awesome day however, because when I walked into the kitchen, my bruder was in an apron, baking at least ten different cakes and pastries. And a date on our calendar was circled with a bright red marker, announcing that today was the Germanic reunion. I silently cried* inside. In the most awesome way possible, of course.

"Prussia, there you are, I need you to go and get all of things on this list before anyone gets here," Germany said, shoving a list in front of my face. I sighed, taking the list. The only awesome part on this list was the part with all the alcohol on it. Not that we actually needed it. West and I have an emergency beer supply that could last us for two years. Of course, that supply would only last for a third of the reunion if anyone where to get there hands on it.

I quickly grabbed our three dogs, Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster, and began my walk to the government building that was not too far away. The first thing on the list was a lot of paperwork and forms, just in case one of the countries that would be visiting got arrested.

 _~The Perspective of Germany~_

I sighed as I continued with my baking. The moment I woke up I already had a headache. For some odd reason, some of my Germanic relatives refused to eat or drink anything that wasn't from their country. -cough-Denmark-cough- -cough-Austria-cough- And today was the day when Italy would not be able to distract me from my duties in order to save him from another country. -cough-England-cough- -cough-France-cough-

Carefully placing the first batch of pastries in the oven, I made my way to a phone so I could call Italy and tell him I would be busy today. Of course, that probably wouldn't stop him from getting into my bed tonight. I've tried everything, from barricading my door to gluing the windows shut, but he still manages to get in.

I sent Prussia off with the list of items required for every Germanic reunion that was ever to be held. Paperwork from the government in case someone gets arrested, ropes and locks for restraining any country that was more than just a little tipsy, cleaning supplies to clean up the blood and other body fluids that would most likely be around the house afterwards, medicine for hangovers, and more alcohol. I honestly have no idea why we still have alcohol at reunions when it seems to be the cause of many headaches, but I guess it wouldn't be a Germanic reunion without one. From what I know, every year since Germania disappeared, my relatives have been holding these reunions as often as possible.

 _~Perspective of Switzerland~_

I have dreaded this day. In fact, I was hoping that I could skip this day all together, but when I got a letter from Germany, telling me the details of the reunion, I immediately readied my weapons. I would not go down without a fight.

Today, was one of the only days when I could manage to get drunk. Today, was the day when my neutrality would be put to the test. Today, was one of the only days that Liechtenstein would have the chance to drink beer.

I polished my peace prize the entire way there, checking my pockets for bullets every five minutes. The ban on weapons for Germanic reunions be damned, I had my honor and a sister to defend.

 _-Time Skip-_

 _~Third Person~_

To say that the Germanic reunion was a chaotic disaster was an understatement.

It had all started out normal. Eating Germany's sweets that no one, except Prussia, knew was made by Germany and having some small talk. Switzerland did not break out any of his guns yet, which was a very good sign. Denmark wasn't attending, though, which was an even better sign, seeing as how he ended up wrestling Sweden after he got drunk enough. Since Norway was unable to attend due to **recent attacks, Sweden had informed Germany that Denmark insisted on staying with the Norwegian until he recovered.

So, for the first time in centuries, it actually looked like minimal damage would be done to the house this reunion. That prediction was wrong, so very wrong.

 _~Prussia's Awesome Perspective~_

The punch I just drank was spiked. Oh, wait. I'm drinking beer, which is way more awesome than my spiked punch. That explains a lot of things. That prick, Austria, took my phone earlier. He said he needed to make a phone call to Hungary. Why he doesn't have her phone number on his phone makes no sense, since they always seem to be together. Not that I care, I'm way too awesome for anyone to handle my awesomeness, even America and Denmark can barely handle my pure awesomeness. The former Duchy of Prussia is so awesome, I don't need anyone, since I'm way too awesome.

So far the only people drinking is Sweden and I. It takes a lot to get Sweden drunk, though, so West only seemed concerned about me, since I'm currently chugging down a barrel of beer. He shouldn't be worried though, because I'm awesome.

My rational side is telling me to stop drinking, but who listens to that part of them anyone, they're definitely not even close to being awesome if they did. I need more beer.

 _~The Perspective of Germany~_

I looked over at Prussia with concern. Countries can't die from alcohol poisoning, if that were possible, Denmark, England and my brother would be long gone. With the way he was going through all the bottles of beer, however, it seemed like he would die from alcohol poisoning. He was practically drowning himself in beer, kind of like that one time when he had the crazy idea to fill France's pool with beer and swim in it. He wasn't able to fill the pool all the way though, because they ran out of beer and France refused to let him use his wine. So, from what France has told me, he jumped into the pool anyway, with all his clothes still on.

Sighing, I went back to drinking some of the fruit punch that Prussia bought and prepared. No one dared to touch the alcohol, except my brother and Sweden, so for once, it seemed like our reunion would go by smoothly.

 _~Sweden's Perspective~_

I came to the reunion because Denmark and Finland made me. I should really be with the other Nordics, helping out Norway. However, they insisted that I go, to represent Denmark, Norway and I. Not that I enjoy representing Denmark for him, that drunkard is annoying. By now he would be downing all the beer, getting as intoxicated as possible.

For fifteen minutes it seemed like the reunion would go smoothly, but being a country with experience with these kind of things, I knew the peace would end soon. The only reason why this reunion hasn't escalated into chaos as quickly as other reunions is because Denmark isn't here. Sure, it might be mean to say, but when he's here, you already have two-thirds of the Drunk Trio and two-thirds of the Awesome Trio. My pride gets dragged into the reunion too, when the Danish man starts drinking. It starts as a drinking contest and ends in dressing up like vikings and pillaging the nearest home. I think we got arrested the last time we did that. Probably because the reunion was being held in Switzerland last time.

Five minutes passed and Prussia was nowhere to be seen. now if Germany were sober, he would have been looking for his brother, however Germany is now drunk and is passing out more beer to everyone. It was probably that fruit punch everyone was drinking. As much as I want to accept the fact that Prussia dislikes getting drunk on Germanic reunions, I know that he secretly adds alcohol into things when nobody is looking. After all, it wouldn't be a Germanic reunion without beer.

 _~Third Person~_

Germany was very drunk. Very, very drunk. He was actually handing out the rest of the beer to the other nations. He even gave one to Liechtenstein. Yes, Germany was indeed drunk. Switzerland was probably drunk too, since he didn't stop Germany from giving alcohol to his sweet little sister.

The punch Prussia made did oddly reek of beer, but no one questioned it, except Sweden, who was drinking light beer, and even then, he wasn't drinking a lot. You see, there's a trait that runs within the blood of Germania's children. Once you taste alcohol, you don't stop. You'd have to have amazing willpower like Sweden to not down a whole barrel of beer in the next five seconds. Of course, that doesn't mean that Sweden won't eventually down a barrel of beer, he just has a higher tolerance than most. That most did not include Liechtenstein.

 _~Sweden's Perspective~_

Yes, everyone was definitely drunk. Except for Liechtenstein and I, since we happen to have the highest tolerance to alcohol than the rest of the Germanic nations. I don't know why Switzerland gets worried whenever she drinks, that nation could handle even more than me.

I took a cup and poured myself some of the punch that had gotten nearly everyone drunk. Taking a sip, I forced myself to not spit some of it out. It was as if Prussia had mixed vodka, whiskey and wine all together before shoving ten packets of fruit juice mix into it. Setting the cup back down and resisting the urge to have more of the weird drink Prussia created, I went down to the basement, where everyone had migrated. They were having a contest. A contest of drinking barrels of beer. Against Liechtenstein.

 _~Third Person~_

Switzerland was intoxicated. And was also losing in a drinking contest against his own sister. Had his sober self been watching this, he probably would've been very disappointed. Not only did he throw away his pride, honor and neutrality, but he let his own sister soil his honor. Forget the earlier statement, his sober self would've been crying.

Austria was probably one of the least drunk people there, since he had the third highest resistance. That did not negate the fact, however, that he was still quite drunk. He was switching between cheering on Switzerland to crying into Prussia's shoulder because he lost a music score last week.

Prussia was now literally drowning in beer. He ripped off the top of a beer barrel and was now sitting in it. He was also talking to Gilbird, who was let out of his cage, about his problems.

"Gilbird, why did they have to disband my nation?"

"Chirp~Chirp-Chirp-"

"I know, they probably were jealous of all my glorifying and beautiful awesomeness that cannot be defied because it is so awesome,"

"Chirp~"

Liechtenstein was practically rich because everyone, except Sweden, had placed bets that she would lose the beer barrel drinking contest to her brother. Liechtenstein was currently splitting the money between herself and Sweden, while still crushing her brother in the drinking contest.

Sweden was more than tipsy. He was splitting the money he earned from betting, between himself and Liechtenstein. He was also texting Finland. Thank the ancients that he was only texting Finland. Who knows what we'd be hearing if he was talking to Finland on the phone.

Germany was now drunk off his ass. Okay, that's a lie, he's the drunkest he has ever been and will probably stay drunk until next week. Now he has his phone out and is calling North Italy and-Oh Holy Roman Empire, why?! Censor! Someone get me a censor!

* * *

 ***Prussia silently cried** ** _tears of joy_** **inside. There are multiple hints in the story that suggest that Prussia is the main reason as to why nearly everyone in Germanic reunions ends up drunk. Most of the hints are in Sweden's perspective, however, since he remains sober most of the time.**

 ****If you notice the date that I decided the Germanic reunion would be held on, it is not long after the 2011 terrorist attacks on Norway. Norway and Denmark were originally going to be a part of the reunion, but my friend told me to just stick with some of the Germanic nations. Iceland wasn't attending the reunion because he was with Norway and Denmark.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, all my ships would've been made true by now.**

 **A/N: Reviews make the world go 'round! I apologize if I update late, however I put my studies and music first, before I reach my anime and fanfiction. And I'm super sorry if the characters are OOC. Suggestions for groups are always welcome, too!**


	2. Nordic

**"Yeah, well I am Sweden. This, is my wife." -Sweden**

 **Nordic Meeting - December 22, 2014**

 **(This chapter was inspired by the doujin, Puolukka)**

 _~Third Person~_

Nordic meetings happen often, actually. Sometimes Iceland doesn't attend, due to his location, but when he does attend, the matters mostly concern him. Like his explosive friendship with Hong Kong, pun intended. When Sweden saw Iceland and Hong Kong together at the United Nations meeting, he immediately reported this information to Norway. Or Iceland hanging out with Turkey. Not to mention Iceland's interactions with Russia. Denmark and Sweden had to use all their strength for stopping Finland and Norway from invading Russia and starting World War Three.

This meeting however, was taking place in Iceland. When Mr. Puffin called Norway, Denmark, Finland and Sweden, telling them that there was going to be a Nordic meeting in Iceland, they were very worried for Iceland's mental health. Because Iceland does not host Nordic meetings. Iceland is an isolated teenager who's best friend is an Asian teen that is obsessed with explosives. Therefore, Iceland holding a meeting is weird and never happens. That is, unless Iceland takes a trip to the past. -cough-Puolukka-cough-

 _~Mr. Puffin!~_

I paced the living room as I waited for Iceland's folks to arrive. It was troublesome to call each one of the nations, and I was agitated after I had to call the Danish guy five times only for him to pick up and answer in a drunken slur of words. But Iceland's in deep shit right now so I had to go through the pain. And I'm talking deeper shit than Russia visiting our house. Yeah, much deeper than that.

No, I'm talking about something that affects this entire island. Especially me. I don't want to become smoked puffin*, you hear! There's a reason why I haven't been eaten yet and that's mostly cause of Ice! And who knows what his boss would do if he found out! I see the way that guy's been eyeing me, and I just know he's been out for my feathers the moment we met! And then there's the Asian guy, Hong Kong! Last time he visited, which was a week ago, I think, he tried to blow me up. I know he's been trying to get me out of the picture since the Cod Wars**.

Anyway, as I was saying, Iceland is in deep shit.

 _-Time Skip-_

 _~Denmark's POV!~_

I stretched as I got out of the car we rented. That bird that Iceland has had since the Viking Age called Norgie to tell him to drag me over to Iceland. How does a bird even call you?

Anyway, I looked up to see Ice's house, and, like always, the outer part of the house looked different everytime I visited. Though that makes sense, seeing how the Asian kid always blows it up. This time, Iceland's was painted light green, which I recognized as the fire resistant paint Norway had me buy. Grabbing my axe from the trunk, I looked up to see a car that had been following us the entire time, Fin and Sverige's car. Sweden got out first, before helping Finland out, grabbing nearly all of their luggage despite the protests of Finland, and then walked over to glare at me.

"How di' y' even ge' tha' pas' secur'ty?" Sweden asked, eyeing my battle axe.

"The same way Fin sneaks in a sniper and ten packs of bullets!" I answered, motioning over to Finland. The only thing that Sverige actually let him carry was his fire arms.

"Hello, Tanska! Have you seen Norway by any chance?" The bubbly Finnish man said, walking over to where Sverige and I stood. Technically, Finaland is very busy with hs duties as a nation, and as Santa, but if an emergency Nordic meeting were to be called, especialy one for Iceland, the youngest Nordic, we all felt obliged to appear and snoop in on his business.

"Hm, oh! He's just breaking open Icey's door because it was locked and he couldn't find the spare key," I replied, taking out the rest of Norway's luggage and my own.

True to my words, Norway was attempting to break down Iceland's door. I think I've seen him do nearly everything. He's set fire to it, kicked it, thrown bricks at it, and even managed to find some fireworks and try and blow it up. Except Iceland's door is probably the strongest door in the world. It had to be the strongest, after all, you don't want Russia, no, Belarus breaking into your home to kill you. Plus that Asian kid would have blown it to pieces if it wasn't fire resistant or blast proof.

"Danmark, give me your axe," Norway commanded, staring at me blankly.

"'Course! Here ya go, Nor!" I complied, handing my precious axe over to Norway with little hesitation. After realising what I did, however, I prayed to the gods that Norway wouldn't destroy it in an attempt to break down Iceland's door.

Sweden, Finland and I watched as Norway hacked at the door. It seemed like forever, but Norway was finally able to destroy Iceland's invincible door. Norway then proceeded to hand me my axe and walk inside. I blinked a few times before looking down at my axe.

"Why?! Why, Odin*? What did my precious battle axe due to deserve having this many scratches?!"

 _~Norway's Perspective in the Story~_

Walking through the torn down door, I scanned Iceland's living room. There wasn't anything out of place in this room. The books were all in place, the obscene amount of licorice was still in a bowl on the coffee table, and Hong Kong's emergency firework bin was still placed underneath the table. Looking behind me, Denmark was mourning his battle-axe, which I previously used to take down my brother's door.

As I advanced into the house, I began seeing one continuous thing that irked me. Volcanic ash. Iceland tended to cough out volcanic ash whenever any volcano erupted, it didn't matter if it was on his island or not. When a volcano on his island did erupt though, that meant his hair would turn black and he would grow paler than normal, which isn't good, considering how pale he already is. Recently, Ice had had a volcanic eruption, a very troublesome one, too, and I had stayed with him for almost three months to make sure he was well, until he kicked me out. That was three days ago, when he kicked me out.

But Iceland always cleaned up the volcanic ash, because he didn't like it when people saw it. Especially Hong Kong, he didn't seem very pleased when he coughed out some volcanic ash during a world meeting, with Hong Kong right next to him. However, that didn't change the fact that there was a trail of volcanic ash leading all the way to my little brother's bedroom.

"Ice? Are you in there?" I spoke, as I twisted the door knob and opened the door. Out flied Mr. Puffin, who was saying something that I couldn't comprehend, for he was saying it too fast.

"Big Bródir!"

And I was tackled to the ground.

 _-Time Skip-_

 _~Third Person~_

When Sweden was able to tear Denmark off the ground, because that's how Denmark was mourning the slight destruction of his axe, they walked into Iceland's home, and were greeted with the oddest sight.

Norway, who had recovered his initial shock, was up and about, holding Iceland in his arms. Except Iceland wasn't the beloved teenager that the Nordics knew. Iceland was dressed in the traditional purple garb that he wore in the medieval period of Scandinavia, had a broad smile on his face, and was laughing gaily while exclaiming "Big Bródir is old now!"

Yes, Iceland was now an adorable toddler. Not that he wasn't already adorable as a teenager.

Denmark, who was the first out the remaining three Nordics to realize what was going on, laughed and just went along with it. He ran over and scooped Norway up in his arms, who in turn was holding the Icelandic child, and spun them around. While toddler Iceland laughed happily, saying "Danmark got bigger too!", Norway scowled at Denmark, before kicking him in the shin.

While Denmark laying on the ground, clutching his bruise, Sweden and Finland entered the house, setting their things down in the living room. Finland sat down awkwardly on the couch, while Sweden stood. They watched in silence, as Denmark and Norway played with little Iceland.

 _~Ohyaaa! Finland's Perspective~_

I was very busy, due to my duties as Santa, but, I just can't stand by when an emergency Nordic meeting is called, family comes first, after all. But, this sight before me...Being a nation, I have seen many terrifying and strange sights throughout my life, but this, this was just...weird.

First off, Norway was smiling! And Norway rarely smiles. He only does when he's genuinely happy, or alone with Denmark if those pictures Japan-san showed me can count as proof. Second, well, wasn't as surprising, seeing how it happened to me, there was a little tiny Iceland replacing the teenager Iceland of our current time -cough-Puolukka-cough-. That would mean that our Iceland is...during the time of the Kalmar Union.

"Perkele!" I shouted out, before quicky covering my mouth.

Norway and Denmark probably didn't know or even slightly remember the time when I was sent back in time to the Kalmar Union. After all, when I asked them about it, they looked at me strangely. But, oh no, the Kalmar Union was not the happiest time for my Scandinavian neighbors, and who knows how Iceland will react!

Quickly pulling Su-san to the other room, I whispered to him all of my worries. After I finished talking, he only looked at me solemnly, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I's okay, m'wife, Ice is strong'r tha' h' looks," Su-san reassured me, before bringing me into the kitchen so we could make some food.

 _-Time Skip-_

 _~Denmark's POV!~_

I woke up, blinking wearily. I turned my head to the side to look at Norway, who had also fallen asleep. Last night had been wild. Little Iceland seemed to have so much energy, it took Norway forever to get him to sleep. He was so happy and smile-y, unlike his teenage-self, who was quiet and awkward. I smiled at the memories that I made yesterday, they would be precious ones I would make sure not to forget.

Norway even smiled the entire day through! Which was great, mind you. It's probably the longest he has ever held a smile. Even Sverige managed a small smile, and those are usually reserved for Finland. Then there was that song that Norway sang before Iceland went to bed. I can still remember the exact words of the soft lullaby he sang to Iceland to get him to sleep, it was one from our times in the Kalmar Union.

I shook my head at the thought of that wretched time. I forgot that I was never supposed to mention it. That time, while it was painful for Nor and Ice, it was also hard on me. While the time happened, I saw nothing wrong with it, but, as I got older, it came to be a time that I began to loathe, just as much as how Norway and Sweden hated it.

Sowly moving myself away, in order to not awaken Norway, he gets angry when I wake him up, I headed to the kitchen, where I could smell the scent of coffee. Norway would be up soon, seeing how smeone was brewing coffee. Finland must be up, he was always a light sleeper anyway. Or it was Sweden, since Finland sometimes forgets to brew coffee first thing in the morning, but Sweden is usually the one who wakes up later. It takes the Swede too long to find his glasses, he's blinder than a bat without them.

I walked into the kitchen to see a mop of white hair, which had flecks of black in them. Iceland was a teenager again. He suddenly turned around, grabbing a decorative fishing spear on his wall and pointed it at me.

"What are doing in my house?!"

* * *

 ***smoked puffin - People in Iceland eat puffins, did you know? But Iceland protects Mr. Puffin, so he hasn't been eaten yet. How old is Mr. Puffin, anyway?**

 ****Cod Wars - A series of debates among Iceland and the UK for territorial fishing grounds. Iceland won all of them, of course. Probably because he had Hong Kong on the inside, helping him out.**

 ***Odin - The All-Father in Norse mythology**

 **Tanska - Finnish version of Denmark**

 **Bródir - Icelandic for brother**

 **Perkele - According to google translate, it means the devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Puolukka. Both of which are super awesome.**

 **A/N: If you ship SuFin, you should read the doujinshi, Puolukka, it's awesome, trust me. And yes, I know, DenNor and SuFin are implied in my fanfic, but to be honest, I don't care what you think about that, because I love those pairings to bits.**

 **Sorry is this one isn't as funny. I focused it more towards the family part. A sequel to this might happen too, eventually. A special thanks to ScarletThePanda, for reviewing.**


	3. Asian

**"Quotes were made in Korea, you know?" South Korea**

 **Asian Meeting - January 10, 2010**

 **(As requested by Poisonlilie)**

 _~Third Person~_

Asian meetings happen at least two times a year, to preserve peaceful relations between the personifications. The meetings, in contrast to Nordic meetings, were not held to discuss about South Korea, and how everything was China's fault. Seriously, China raised him, so it's pretty much his fault that South Korea goes around groping people. The meeting wasn't usually about Hong Kong, either, and how everything was China and England's fault. The person who the Asian meeting was about changed each time, depending on how Hong Kong felt. Hong Kong held the meetings since he's a special administrative district, plus, it gave China an excuse to see him while he was in the care of England.

Occasionally the Asians that actually attended the meeting would pick on Hong Kong and his fishy friendship with Iceland. Hehe, see what I did there? You know, because Iceland battled for fishing grounds* and Denmark's said, both Iceland and Norway smell like fish. Anyway, that only happens if the countries can't decide who to bother and anger to the point of no return. If Hong Kong was in the mood, which was often, the last country to be the subject of the meeting would choose who would be the next victim.

Yes, you read right, I wrote 'victim'. Why? Because the meetings were pretty much a debate about the country's gender.

While some countries were never chosen, simply because their gender was obvious, others were chosen often. Then there were the countries who attended that everyone was too afraid to choose, like North Korea, South Korea, and China. The last time South Korea had been chosen, North Korea had been inadvertantly dragged into it, since they had the exact same face. And let me tell you, North Korea was not happy about indirectly being called a girl. Oh, but I'm getting off track, no one wants to read about how North Korea nearly strangled Japan, who was asking the twins to do some cosplay for him during the meeting because, as Japan put it, the twins' effeminate bodies would look great for the cosplays of sisters, which Japan was not able to do himself because he could never get someone to cosplay with him, besides America.

As I was saying, the first meeting for this year was held sooner than the others had been expecting. Luckily, Hong Kong was in the mood for teasing one of the Asian countries. Good thing too, because Philippines** wanted pay back. Pay back on who, you ask? China, of course. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, this meeting was to be about China's real gender. And Philippines and Thailand were taking video of it all so they could sell it for millions of dollars. Ancients would know just how much money the world would pay to now China's real gender.

 _~Aiyah! China's Perspective~_

I cannot believe it, aru. Maybe I need to clean my ears, or maybe my hearing isn't as good as it used to be. There's no way, though, there's no way. I stood up from my place in my chair, and stared in shock at Philippines. That island country had dared to call my name, to choose me as a subject for our meeting. No one did that, no one. Ever since the meetings have been held, I have not been called to be questioned. In all my years, I could not believe that someone had the nerve to bring my gender into question as a world-wide subject. I'm pretty sure, no, I know for sure that all the countries were looking at the island nation strangely. If anyone were to bring my gender into question, it would probably be one of the Koreas or Hong Kong. But those three knew better than to choose me as the subject of the meeting. The only person, other than Philippines, who did not seem affected by the choice was Thailand*. To be specific, Thailand has been filming the entire thing. I knew those two were planning something. Thailand and the Philippines have always been close, so it makes sense that he would be the partner in crime.

I wanted desperately to tell the Philippines to change the choice, but I do not like breaking tradition. I have pride too, aru. I guess that is why I was chosen, though. I did severely hurt the nation's pride last time when I made a comment on the Philippines' gender.

I sat down, accepting my fate, and all the other nations sat down as well, so we could begin. I know that I have been a topic that they have been wanting disucuss for a long time, and now that this opportunity has arrived, it would be hard to stop them.

 _~Third Person~_

The countries of Asia sat in silence, until Japan spoke.

"I think that Chūgoku-san might be a woman," Japan said softly, staring straight at China. China, who had surprisingly accepted his (her?) fate, suddenly snapped his head back up, as if he was woken from a trance.

"I agree with Japan, da ze! I have claimed China's breasts, so he must be a girl!" South Korea yelled out, bouncing out onto the table. North Korea, who had been sitting next to his twin, groaned and banged his head against the table.

"Shut up, Im Yong Soo! Do you know how troublesome it was when people started yelling about how _I_ groped China? Anything you did easily affected me! I don't need to be reminded of that time, da ze!" North Korea yelled, he too jumping on to the table, and dragging his brother back down. While he was busy being angry, he had let the verbal tick he shared with his brother, slip out of his mouth.

Thailand smiled happily, knowing that he was getting this all on film. The black mail he was producing was endless. Japan, too, was filiming the scenario, with the camera he had set up beside him. Hong Kong would also have the material, since it was his dining room and he had cameras everywhere. In most cases, it's weird to have cameras in your dining room, but since Iceland's puffin usually stayed in the dining room when Iceland came over, he had decided it was important to install them there. It was important for Hong Kong to watch Iceland's puffin, seeing how he had...plans for the bird.

"So are you saying that China is a man?" South Korea asked, pointing to China, who had his head in his hands. He was not exactly happy being reminded of that time either.

"Yes! China only nags about his old age! If he had been a woman, he would have killed us all out of anger, since we always talk about his old age!" North Korea snapped back, crossing his arms. He seemed very satisified with his comeback, however, to this day, he still regrets saying that.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Taiwan said, standing up from her seat. She glared at the northern country, hands placed firmly on the table, so she could be preapared to have a glaring contest. China, who had been silent the entire time, thanked his fellow Ancients that they were going off topic.

"Taiwan, you're going off topic," India reminded, placing a hand on Taiwan's shoulder, and helping her sit down. Inside his head, China was screaming many Chinese curses at his fellow Ancients. Since he was slightly younger than them, they teased him, and this was probably just there way of getting back at him for the fireworks that he set off during the Ancients meeting. Suddenly, China had a brilliant idea, and whispered something into Taiwan's ear.

"Oh, right. Thank you for reminding me, India. Since I'm already talking, I say that sensei is a boy. He doesn't give me good girl advice, so there's no way," Taiwan commented, nodding her head in affirmation. China looked at Taiwan, glaring at her, since she insulted his amazing proverbs and sayings.

"Nonsense, sensei has to be a girl. It would, like, explain so many things," Hong Kong spoke up, smirking at his guardian, who in turn, glared at him. England had done a terrible job raising him, after all, he has England's eyebrows and now only converses in the complicated language of a teenager.

"But sensei cannot be a girl! I just can't see it!" Taiwan exclaimed, standing up and knocking her chair over. India, who sat next to her, sighed, seeing as he would have to clean up the messes in that area, because he was polite.

"I don't understand Taiwan, you usually agree with Japan. What happened?" India asked, picking Taiwan's chair back up. Taiwan suddenly glanced at China, who was glaring at her tenfold, but not because he was angry at what she had said. It was more of a warning to not speak.

"Well-" Taiwan began, before being interrupted by China.

"I'll give you ten more pandas if you do not talk for the rest of the meeting," China said abruptly.

"Hmm, that is a very good deal-" Taiwan pondered out loud, before once again being interuppted, this time by Vietnam.

"You're bribing Taiwan to not speak? And you're bribing her to be on your side?" Vietnam said, from her seat across the table, next to Thailand.

"No, aru, I am persuading her with pandas," China corrected.

"How is that, like, any different?" Hong Kong asked, staring up from his cell phone, after sending his text, to stare blankly at China.

"Pandas are worth far more than money, aru," China stated, hoping inside that he could steer the meeting's objective away from his gender and to the topic of pandas. Pandas were a much better topic than his gender, anyway.

"We're going off topic, you guys," India reminded, causing any of the standing meetings to sit down and metaphorically (well not in South Korea's case) tackle the problem at hand. No one knew what China's gender truly was. If anyone did know China's true gender, they were probably smiling happily, sitting silently as they filmed the event, not saying a word and leaving everyone else in suspense.

 _-Time Skip-_

 _~Thailand's Point of View~_

I smiled happily, sitting silently in my seat as I filmed the entire meeting.

The Philippines had approached me earlier this day, with the plan. Well, that's a lie, the nation has been planning this since November, which was the last meeting. So now, here we were, a little more than a month later, filming a video of the Asian meeting on China's gender. And the results we were getting were very satisfying.

Currently, twelve nations out of the fifteen that attended believed that China was a girl. I was part of the other three who really believed that China was indeed a man. This is mainly because I have bathed with China in Japan's hotsprings before, so I therefore knew for a fact that China was not female. My knowledge did not stop me from going with the plan, though. I planned to use some of it to stop China from taking my elephants, because he took ten of them last year.

Plus, maybe I would have enough funds to save more elephants. Only the Ancients would know how much money I could get from Russia if I were to sell this blackmail to him.

* * *

 ***Cod Wars - A series of arguements between Iceland and Britain over fishing grounds. Iceland won all nine of them.**

 ****Okay, so Phillippines is major to the plot of this meeting, but is a minor character at the same time. The Philippines' gender being questioned is based on me, since my friends often joke that my cleavage is nonexistent, because it is. Since the Phillippines is never given an exact gender in this fanfic, you can decide.**

 ***Thailand and the Philippines have had close relations with each other.**

 **A/N: I'm sorry, I didn't update yesterday and this chapter is short. Please review, they make my day! Suggestions are always welcome!**


	4. Roman

**"I mean seriously, I'm a virgin! Where do you think they get virgin olive oil?" -North Italy, Veneziano**

 **Roman Descendants/Occupation Reunion - August 28, 1960**

 _~Third Person~_

In contrast to Germanic reunions, Roman reunions happen once a century, and no one gets drunk. No one. It is a silent oath among the countries that they are to never touch alchohol when attending the reunion. However, promises are meant to be broken, and for the first time in five centuries, the oath of the reunion sobriety is broken once more. This time, however, France isn't the one who breaks the promise.

 _~France's Perspective, ohonhon~_

I was at the Roman Reunion, which happens only once a century, or twice a century if South Italy is feeling generous. I sighed sadly, placing down my glass of water. Romano had done a magnificent job in hosting the reunion, it was such a shame he never came.

This century's reunion, was held in Rome, like always. Careful to avoid the Vatican City*, the southern half of the country of Italy had chosen the perfect spot to hold our reunion. It was a wonderful garden, with finely trimmed rose bushes and an intense smell of lavender filling the atmosphere. There were flower beds of violets and white lilies, forming a circle around a large gazebo, that was painted light blue like the sky and crafted with intricate details. Cobblestone pathways led you through a maze of tall hedges, and a quiet stream led you to a small pond at the corner of the garden, resting underneath the shade of an orange tree that had yet to bear fruit. Most of my relatives took seats underneath the gazebo, the rest opted to recline in one of the chairs that were set out of the gazebo and closer to the food and drinks. I, after a debate with myself, had chosen to sit underneath the gazebo, with the northern half of Italy and Romania. Parallel to one of the long hedges of the maze garden was a table set with food, most of which were cooked by the Italian brothers themselves. Pasta, of course, was the main course provided by Italy. Various traditional of dishes of Spain were also on the table, most likely from Romano. Coffee was also present, and was also the only other drink other than water that was provided. Normally I would go for something less plain than water, but the coffee was not from Italy, Romano had most likely bought it from Scandinavia, seeing how that country, Norway, always has enough to drink three pots a day, no matter what state his country is in.

Looking around, I surveyed all the countries that could afford to attend. True, not all of them were descendants of Rome, but many of them had been occupied by Ancient Rome, or had done business with him when they were younger. Even some of the Nordics came. Spain, Romania, Bulgaria, Denmark, Belgium, Netherlands, England, Hungary and Greece were all present. Germany couldn't attend, since he had never known the man, and Prussia couldn't go for him because Russia wouldn't let him. Many of the other countries that should have come were with Russia**, and thus, were unable to attend. Romania and Bulgaria had snuck out while Hungary, with her friendship with Russia's sisters, Belarus and Ukraine, was able to come freely. And, most of all, South Italy, the eldest of the Italian brothers, was nowhere to be found, just like always.

I turned my head to face the northern Italy, who was chatting gaily with Hungary. He had a few bandages over him, the result of that terrible war. Even years after the war he was still suffering. His injuries were probably nothing in comparison to his older brother's, however. There is a promised duty among all older sibling, one that I know very well being an elder brother to many. The role of the older sibling is to, no matter the circumstances, protect the younger ones. Our job is to carry more pain and stress than we should, in an effort to let the younger one live happily. In my opinion, the older sibling is nearly more important than the parents themselves. While the parents are essential to raising the child, their elder sibling is the one who they can connect the most, because they go through everything first. Sure, the parents have even more experience, but it is the older sibling who often can be related to the most.

Which meant, if Italy was still in pain, then Romano would be in a worse state. From what Spain had told me, Romano had been doing more than his fair share of paperwork, so that his younger brother could go to the other Axis powers more often. In the end, he was also the half of the country to join the Allies. Though, it's pretty hard to believe, since Romano hates Germany and Prussia, so it makes no sense why he let his brother have more time with them, and I can tell you exactly why Romano hates them. I can tell you why he hates me, too.

Oh, but I'm rambling, so I probably shouldn't delve into the past, doing so often makes me feel sick inside.

Anyway, as I was saying, I was at the Roman Reunion, and Veneziano Italy was very drunk.

 _~Veneziano's Perspective, vee~_

I promise, Grandpa Roma, I didn't mean to get drunk. It was an accident. I must have mixed up the wine and some of the coffee, and I just drank it all in one gulp, and before I knew it, I was downing a whole bottle. I swear, Grandpa Roma, I swear it wasn't intentional. It's just that, so many things have happened, ve. The war which took away my colonies, Japan's injuries, Germany remaining in Berlin and refusing to see me, and my fratello too, Grandpa Roma, he has been suffering. Even though America is helping us, Romano isn't doing well, with all the increased criminal activity happening in his half of the country.

I think the rest of the countries who are attending the reunion are staring at me in shock. After all if anyone were to honor the oath of sobriety more than anyone, it would be me, since I'm so close to you, Grandpa Roma. If anyone were to get drunk, it would have been France or Spain or England or anyone else, but not in a million years did they imagine, did I imagine, that I would get drunk at our reunion.

Oh, but getting drunk can be so fun sometimes, ve. Sometimes, I can see England's silly imaginary friends. Which is really weird, because that would mean that I hallucinate the same things that England does. That's not important though, Hungary is asking me a question.

"Oh Italy, are you alright?" Hungary asks me, taking my bottle of wine away from me. I reach out for the wine a little, whining. Oh, that sounded silly, ve.

"I'm not okay, Hungary, ve. First Grandpa Roma leaves me, then Holy Rome leaves me, and now Germany won't talk to me! What did I do, ve?" I cried, falling down into Hungary's arms after giving up on trying to get back my wine.

"Italy, you need to sit down and rest, okay? Just calm down and everything will be alright," Hungary reassures me, helping me sit into a chair.

"You're right, Ms. Hungary! I shouldn't be sulking, ve! I need to go find Germany now!" I shout out loud, causing everyone to stare at me in horror. My new found hope was so exciting, that it caused me to run faster than usual.

"No, Italy! You can't do that!" Hungary yells to me, while France and Spain are trying to catch me.

I turn a sharp corner, unsure on which way to go in the maze garden. I continue running, hoping to find out where the exit is, so that I can reach Germany. He was in Berlin, which was on Russia's side, but I'm sure I can handle. I mean, if I can run so fast when England is near by, I'm certain I can run faster from Russia, ve. Happy thoughts clouding my mind, I ran blindly through the maze, not even noticing that the maze was far behind me now, and I was running towards the private airport for nations.

And I continued to run faster, until I violently crashed into someone.

 _~Romano's Perspective, chigi~_

"Chigi! What the fuck are you doing here, Veneziano!? At least one representation of Italy has to be at the reunion! And who is that chasing after you? Why do you smell like alchohol, anyway? Only I'm allowed to get drunk on this day!" I scolded, holding my drunk fratello. My bottle of wine was discarded on the ground, its contents spilling out onto the pavement. Too bad, that wine was really good.

As I tried my best to set Veneziano on the bench, France and Spain ran up to us. So they were the bastards that Veneziano was running from. That makes sense, anyway with their right mind would run far away from France if they saw him.

"Romano! Thank goodness you found Italy! He mixed the coffee with the wine, and some of the nations got sick!" France, the wine bastard, said, walking towards me, breathing heavily.

"Gracias, Romano. Italy was trying to get to Berlin, but we couldn't catch up to him in time," Spain told me, helping me place my fratello down on the bench.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him brew the coffee while he was half asleep," I muttered under my breath. It seemed like a good idea at the time, because I was tired and had just finished cooking ten pans of pasta and paella, so my fratello offering to the brew the coffee for me sounded so nice. Then, I processed what Spain said. "Wait! Did you say, Berlin? Why were you letting my fratello run away to the potato bastard?" I shouted out, grabbing the collar of Spain's shirt, pulling his face closer, and glaring.

"Ahaha, Romano, calm down now, that's all in the past now, and your brother is fine, see! Now calm down my little tomato, we don't need to cause drama or havoc, let's just fix up some medicine for the countries that got sick from the wine-coffee mix and let everything go back to normal," Spain said, putting a hand on my shoulder and smiling.

I sighed, grumbling curses under my breath, before grabbing my brother and slinging him across my shoulder. "Let's just drop Veneziano off at the reunion so I can fix up some medicine," I instructed, as we walked back to the garden, where the other countries were waiting.

 _-Time Skip-_

Well fuck. Veneziano had really fucked up if he managed to get this many countries sick just by mixing wine and coffee. According to the wine bastard, at least half of the countries who attended the reunion were either sick from the odd combination of coffee and alcohol or were drunk. The only drunk nation was Denmark, while the others were sick. For some fucking reason, he was used to getting drunk from coffee and alcohol combined. Probably because he's always with that coffee-obsessed guy. Hungary, Romania, and Belgium were attending to the sick countries.

I sighed angrily, I had not planned to go to any reunion. It wasn't that I didn't like Grandpa Roma, he raised me, up until Veneziano was born. While he taught Veneziano arts and cooking, I was taught to uphold the legacy. I'm the first born, after all. Most first born are often expected to follow in the footsteps of their parents. But I'm not here to discuss my sob story of a childhood with you, I'm supposed to tell you why I don't like going to reunions. Because reunions are boring, and we're expected to act nice to people we don't even like. Most of the people who go to the meeting aren't even related to Grandpa Roma, they just had interactions with him. There, I said it, happy? What were you expecting? Some sad, traumitizing experience or mental breakdown that refrained me from attending? Hell no.

I walked to the sick countries, and the drunk Denmark, rolling my sleeves up so I could prepare myself for what was to come. Yeah, reunion were shit.

 _-Time Skip-_

 _~Veneziano's Perspective, vee~_

When, I woke up, my fratello was in front of me, which was weird, because Romano does not go to reunions; well, he went once, but he ended up taking a siesta. Anyway, so fratello began to scold me, about how I managed to get countries sick, and one drunk. In the end, the other countries had to stay a week longer than expected, except for Denmark, who was dragged away by Norway and Sweden after big brother France was able to contact them. Romano was not happy about that, especially because big brother France and big brother Spain wanted to stay with us to help the sick countries.

You must be wondering, how does one manage to get countries sick without affecting their country? Well, to be honest, I don't know, ve. I just know that it causes an idea to form in the people's heads. So I guess that everyone in Bulgaria, England, Netherlands and Greece know that mixing Italian wine and Norweigan coffee is a very bad thing to do.

* * *

 ***Vatican City - On Sundays, the Vatican City is really busy. August 28 was a Sunday in 1960.**

 ****Hungary, Romania and Bulgaria living with Russia - I am referring to the Iron Curtain after World War 2, which divided Europe into half.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **A/N:**

 **Draw a circle that's the Earth~**

 **Draw a circle that's the Earth~**

 **Write a review and save the fanfic~**

 **Reviews make the world go round!**


End file.
